the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Colours fall like snow
The feeling of letting go is one that will always destroy you. (or: you gain the ability to see colours when you meet your soulmate. you lose this ability when they die.) colours fall like snow Three hours. Three hours since the motive was announced. Mukuro hadn't moved from her room, too afraid to deal with it. She was supposed to be despair, she was supposed to enjoy this, but she just wanted to cry. Hopefully Junko was watching over the other students, and not her. She rolled over on her bed, trying to remain calm. Mukuro ran her hand over the red quilt, trying to keep herself calm. Her mind fell on Sayaka. Mukuro slammed her eyes shut, but the idol was already in her head. She'd been trying to keep her distance ever since the killing game had started, but she hadn't been able to resist taking glances at Sayaka out of the corner of her eye. Today had been no exception, and now her thoughts turned to the freakout Sayaka had had in the A/V room. Hopefully she'll be fine... She has Naegi-kun to turn to, after all. Her stomach panged in jealousy. Mukuro rolled back over, and shoved her face onto her pillow. Suddenly, she sat up, a sharp pain in her head. Her vision swam, and for one horrifying second, Mukuro held a black quilt in her hands. The colours came back, but Mukuro had already leapt to her feet, heart pounding. She shoved the wig haphazardly on her head, and bolted into the darkened hallway. The door to Sayaka's room was open. Mukuro raced inside, her head swimming. Her brain felt fuzzy, and she stumbled blindly through the bedroom. But there was no sign of Sayaka. The only place she hadn't checked was the bathroom. Mukuro put her hand on the scratched up door, and slowly pushed it open. Sayaka was lying on the floor inside. Mukuro fell to her knees, and cried out, shaking Sayaka's arm, "No, please! Please wake up!" For one moment, Sayaka's eyes fluttered open, "Mu...kuro?" Mukuro's eyes widened, "Yes! Yes, it's me! Please, stay with me, okay? I'll go-" "No," Sayaka murmured, "Too late..." Mukuro shook her head, and moved closer to the idol, "No, it'll be fine. Please, Sayaka, just stay with me." Sayaka smiled, "Thank you... for everything..." A tear slipped from Mukuro's eyes. She pressed up against the idol, not caring how much blood got on her, "It's gonna be okay, it has to be! Please Sayaka, I love you, please don't go!" Sayaka made a noise reminiscent of a chuckle, and then she went still. Mukuro let go of Sayaka's body, and looked at her, hands shaking. Her blue hair had gone black, as had the blood surrounding her body. "No, no!" Mukuro cried. She grabbed back onto Sayaka's still body, and sobbed. - She only just remembered her lines. Mukuro was so busy thinking about how everything was dark and drained again, that she nearly forgot to protest. Perhaps that was why she didn't jump out of the way of the spears; in the monochrome world, they were rather hard to spot. Category:Brighty's Stuff Category:Fanfictions Category:Worse Category:Non-Warriors Category:Non-Ace Attorney Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Mukusaya Category:Finished Stories